Red Dawn
by Helltanz98
Summary: AU the Goa'uld System Lords work together to invade Earth... snakes didn't count on certain turns of events.
1. Chapter 1

Red Dawn

Chapter 1

Red Dawn: Rewrite I

Helltanz's notes: The base storyline is partially inspired by the movie Red Dawn, O'neill and the rest of SG1 are obviously present not just the Goa'uld. As with most of my fics there will be other showings, and even references to my original works.

Though its not nearly as depressing as Red Dawn, at least initially, certainly more science fiction, it is Stargate, though the device in question won't be used for a while, well unless the Goa'uld bring another Gate to Earth, which will probably happen later on.

Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction… I am growing tired of writing these blasted disclaimers.

Story begin

Introduction: the Opening of the war

"The war began unexpectedly, the Goa'uld attacked, they under estimated, humanities resolve, the fact… the fact we as a race and people are stubborn and would fight even if it meant dieing, as long as we took them with us. In a final act of defiance, we enacted Failsafe protocols we activated Project MYST. We hit their fleet with everything we had, every nuclear missile we could launch at the time, it wasn't enough… it wasn't supposed to be, the combined electro magnetic pulse knocked out the Ha'tak fleet just long enough to for us to deploy the nanomist. The pulse was more than sufficent to hold the enemy fleet at bay for the four minutes for it to spread across the planet. The same day they tried to bombard the planet… the mist worked, the energy barrage failed… so began the brutal ground war… the onslaught of Jaffa on Earth, of house to house fighting. They awakened that day… Humanities only true hope… the Children whose creator we had ridiculed… it was their abilities we had to depend on. Project Aesir… they didn't realize what they were… and it was likely that we would not survive to pass on the information-" Area Thirty Nine final base recording 2001-11-01 17:58:35

Day two of the invasion

Introduction: The History of the 21st Century

The beginning of the 21st Century began on a high note. There was the promise of understanding, and of peace after generations of a cold war. These fleeting dreams died before the first year had ended.

Rather than a new era of prosperity mankind and all of earth was plunged into a century of warlordism, and the carnage of war the likes of which had never been seen before. The Third world war was not fought between nations. Petty regional strongmen fought against aliens, and other humans for their own gain.

This was the twenty first century. As the year 2001 approached its end Earth was invaded by a coalition of System Lords, who were as much prepared to fight each other as the inhabitants of earth. Humanities future would be shaped by those who had power. Democracy died a painfully agonizing death in the west, as militias, and military forces established primarily by force bastions of human survival. This was the greatest tragedy of the 21st Century

Charlie Monroe, Doctor of Political Science and Anthropology, University of Southern California

Introduction: Cohabitation with the Goa'uld

The Goa'uld invaded Earth because it teemed with humans. As with all wars there was "collaboration" with the "enemy". Not all the Goa'uld were brutally oppressive, unlike the traditions of the brutal relgious fanatics who have taken control in Southern Europe. The greatest example, and still thrives today is the Dominion of the First Emperor on Earth in what was China.

Yu Huang Shang Ti came as he had when the Goa'uld first found earth. His landing in China was met with a herald of nuclear missiles. These ballistic missiles were, as all were during that time completely useless against the shields of the Goa'uld. The ancient Goa'uld proclaimed his return, and "accepted" the Forbidden Palace as an acceptable offering. Where the likes of Heru-ur used force, the "Chinese" System Lord brought a return to old values, and mixed the new. He encouraged industrialization, because it allowed him to produce weapons.

The First Emperor of China was not the only one to win the hearts and minds of the people, but is the greatest example that modern society can survive with the Goa'uld, and bring a new era of prosperity.

Xander Lind, declared Arch Heretic, and Enemy of Humanity by the Department of the Inquisition of the New Papal States 2014 for the crimes of Heresy and Crimes against Humanity (collaboration and treason)

Chapter begin

United States of America Military base Appalachian Mountains

It was cold, the air was bitter, yet every man and boy was sweating like they it was summer instead of the end of winter.

Staff weapons and gun fire consumed air of the streets. The Jaffa burst into the room only to be hit by a burst of bullets. As it stood the Jaffa were only making progress because there were thousands of them.

"Damn it you kids get up to the mountains, finish loading up the supply trucks. We'll hold these damn Klingons off." Grunted the old man loading a fresh magazine into his M16. "Get to Ellis's house, and use the caves. The following is classified information there is suspected to be an alien ruins under the mountain."

"James he's right." Stated one of the seniors of the local high school clutching a Romanian made, and imported, AK with one hand. "We have to get out of here."

"We can't leave them here." Protested the younger gesturing to the old men.

Giving a brief growl of impotence at the situation, another spoke "Like it or not we can't stay here either." Stated one of the football players angrily as he tightened his grip on the barely legal M4 in his hand. "We have to move, we have some time before the next wave, you should head up there as well."  
The facts still weren't out in the open but there wasn't time to explain. "No we got to cover you kids. We've set up a line of claymores, just to keep them busy long enough. Now get moving." Shouted the old man. Orders were orders, soviets, or aliens, who cared enemies of the US, if enemies changed it didn't matter orders stayed the same.

Where he'd found the time to get the mines, and set them up wasn't really important right now. "Come on. We don't have much time."

The youngest teen blinked… "Ragnarok we can't leave them." James all but whimpered gesturing to the adults.

"We have no time to argue." The blue eyed teen responded in a low voice.

"Get moving." The old man ordered again. Genetically enhanced or not they were still kids, but Johnson was getting impatient.  
"Major, good luck."

"Thanks get out of here kids." He gave a one handed wave his eyes and more importantly gun trained on the door. It would take the jaffa another half hour before they made another push, and the Goa'uld in charge wasn't having much luck.

The journey up the Appalachians was slow, James stared at the small town below. It didn't make sense for the aliens to invade such a small town, but from the news, or what little they could get after the EMP blast, this was going on everywhere. Old man Ellis was the town eccentric there was no telling what kind of booby traps they were looking at.

The sound of gun clicked. "You boys turn around real slow."

"Ellis put the damn AK 47 down its us."

"OH yeah how do I know you ain't an alien." Stated the sixty something old man tightening his grip on the soviet built assault rifle again.  
Someone snorted disbelievingly. "Because If I was an alien old man I would have shot you already." Grumbled one of the linebackers, a big burly but generally amiable black teen of eighteen. Even as he said this he made sure to keep the shotgun pointed at the dirt, and away from anyone else.

"Paul the day you can sneak on me is the day I've been in the ground for couple hundred years." Grunted the old man. "Ragnarok whats my favorite color?"  
"The fuck." Demanded Paul and a few of the others spluttered at the inane question.  
The blue eye teen gave no indication of being surprised at the very, very strange question being posed at a time like this. There was an invasion going on after all. "It is grey." Came the voice completely devoid of emotion.

"Tch true enough, who do I hate more than carpet bagger Yankees?" the old man barked again  
"Communists." Responded the blue eyed genetically engineered super human in exasperation, now was hardly the time for this nonsense.

"Damn straight." Grunted the old man. "I suppose y'all can come on up lets go." The man didn't lower his weapon though.

Ellis Hamilton's house was more appropriately a bunker in the mountain, stocked with a number of fallout necessities, which was rife with large natural and very sturdy caves.

"Heimdall what are we doing?" Nolan asked, a third generation Irish American, though he was a protestant.

The red turned around. "Any chance the old nut has a nuke lying around?"  
"I doubt it." Remarked the teen in response, seriously that was so utterly absurd why would one even ask that.  
Ellis laughed at the teen, "Well then that's one bet you would lose." The old man grunted with a smile that bore no trace of warmth.  
"How do never mind I don't want to know."  
"You could by damn near anything on the black market. Damn Yankee ATF can't find the point of the compass standing right in front of 'em." Muttered the man snidely. "Well come on you lot." That wasn't how he'd gotten the nuke though, the local military installation had received very explicit orders following intel reports from Cheyenne about a possible invasion.

On paper Ellis lived in house built into the side of the mountain, this was mainly for the IRS's benefit of course. The 'main' bunker house entrance was well concealed and you would walk right by it but still old man was paranoid enough to run patrols.

"Paul this is for you." He remarked handing over a more than likely very illegal squad level fully automatic weapon. "Any of those aliens and you let em have it with this machine gun." Stated the old man. "Ragnarok I don't think I need to remind you how to use a rifle, or you Heimdall." No body in this town needed to be taught to use a rifle, most having started shooting high powered loads as early as ten.

The hawk eyed teen, Heimdall, scowled. "Tch I'm not senile old man." He growled.

"Nice attitude Heimdall save it for the aliens." Barked the old man giving the teen a hard clamp on the shoulder. Heimdall flinched a bit.

"I'm going to the blinds." Commented another of the teens.

"Tyr hold your damn horses and take some body with you boy." Shouted the recluse after the retreating figure.

"I'll go." Stated the football teams kicker, Sammy, short for Samuel.

"Alright then Tyr will show you the way. Ragnarok you and the others come with me we need to store those trucks, also I need to talk with you about you know what."

Ragnarok nodded solemnly. "I understand sir." Unloading the crates proved a bother even with the twenty or so people helping. The supplies they had brought was just a fraction of what had been stored at the base.

"I take it you brought that stuff with you."  
"Yes sir." Responded the blue eyed teen, Ragnarok lifted his rucksack.

"Good seeing as you might need it. I'd suggest you wear it more, Heimdall might be a right smart ass in need of a serious thumping of some sense, but might be a good idea to give him my set, I am getting on." The old man snorted. "What happens, happens. You still knife training?"

"Yes sir." He answered.  
"Good then you won't mind me evaluating your progress will you?" the old man flicked a knife out and in the same moment lunged.

"You are getting old." said Ragnarok his left hand holding a knife a few centimeters above the subclavial artery.

"Damn straight, you are getting better though." Commented the older one right before he knocked the teen on his ass.

"The dawn is red." The 'twilight of the gods' remarked staring up at the sky, it had after all taken them most the night to get here.

Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain, SGC

The United States SFs did there best exploiting the nature of the labyrinth like bases construction to hold out, in fact the Jaffa had continued to enter through the main entrance and were only two levels underground.

"Once the jaffa pierce this line of defense we will activate the self destruct." Stated the aging and balding Texan general. "It was an honor to serve with all of you. All of you with draw to the emergency exits as soon as possible." He said over the intercom of the base that had been the Stargate command.

"Major Davis if you will come with me to activate the Self Destruct when the time comes?" Asked the general.

"Certainly sir, but if I may inquire what about SG-1?"

"Major, by now Col. O'neill has likely gone to ground, he was trained in the event of this occurring, except we expected it to be the Russians. No offense Colonel Chekov." He said glancing at the Russian team leader  
"None taken General Hammond." Responded the Russian inclining his head. "It has been an honor to serve with you."

"Most of the SGC has been evacuated once the missiles were launched, the more troops we can get out the better off we can help." The old Texan stated. "You should leave as well."

The Jaffa were quiet determined to take this facility, it showed in the number of troops they had on the ground, but no it was proving a bad thing the number of corpses were starting to clog narrow passages.

Air force personal had already begun moving supplies days earlier when it had been clear that finally the system lords had had enough, and would be invading earth.

Colorado springs

Jonathan 'Jack' O'neill was not having a good day. As a testament to this fact were the many bodies of the Jaffa who had attacked Colorado springs. Of course the two punks in suits didn't help his mood either.

"We are from the NID" Stated the first flashing a badge, "colonel we need to brief you on something of utmost urgency." The Suit number 1 said.

The leader of SG1 growled at the man, "In case you didn't notice we are being fucking invaded." Jack shouted.

"We are aware of that Colonel." Stated the second suit as O'neill continued to load his various assortment of weapons. The man remarked, "This is however a matter of utmost priority to the continued fight against the Goa'uld.

"Approximately twenty one years ago," The first man began, "the military and CIA initiated Phase two of the Aesir Project."  
Aesir Project had been a military program geared towards fighting the soviets, particularly in the realm of black operations. In other words things that didn't officially happen, in this case super soldiers. "They What!" Demanded O'neil hefting the suit up by his throat.  
"They proceeded to phase two," the special agent continued unconcerned. "The NID is dispatching agents to attempt to contact all Phase One operatives, this is of utmost importance, Col-"  
The door to the house exploded, and Jaffa stormed in.

The two NID thugs, both of whom were standing in the doorway quickly got killed by staff fire. O'neill rolled back and sprayed the first group with a high burst of automatic fire, courtesy of a HK he'd taken from the SGC's armory.

"O'neill of the Tauri you are admittedly a skilled warrior," the gold branded alien stated loudly entering with a swagger, O'neill had dropped the empty gun in favor of a Fox shotgun.

The colonel sneered and with surprising dexterity hurled a spike through the Jaffa's hand. "Get out of my house." The leader of SG 1 growled firing the over under shotgun, the tungsten slung dropped the Jaffa commander like a rock, and blew a sizable chunk of his chest out.

"Very Impressive," complemented a quiet voice the faint shimmering of a cloak deactivating blurred the air.

"Snake head." O'neill grumbled, one bullet left he thought wondering if he could pull off a kill before the hand device could drive him into the wall.

"I mean you no harm Colonel O'neill, my mistress Lady Bastet would very much like to meet you." The woman stated. She bowed. "I was instructed not to make contact until you were ready, but I was unsure if you desired assistance."

The Goa'uld Invasion Historical Excerpt

The Invasion of Earth and the resulting nuclear counter attack used to stall while the nano mist of Project MYST, this caused the Goa'uld to not only fight amongst themselves but against the fractured Human resistance groups.

This was the largest invasion ever launched by the Goa'uld of course it should be, given the number and level of technology. This coalition of system lords was the first and last time it would happen. In the future the System lords would be far too busy with their own infighting to ever both another joint invasion again.

In the air planes proved more effective against their counterparts than the nukes had against the Ha'tak vessels, which eventually entered the fray lowering themselves to act as massive mobile infantry bases, this proved a critical flaw when various groups took control of these Ha'tak and turned them against their former masters.

Baal and Heru-ur encountered one another and frequently fought one another on the east coast of the American continent, while certain Goa'uld carved expanses of territory out of the planet attempting to desperately to control the rebellions that were erupting, for example in the Middle East, where rival factions united against a common enemy.

Surprisingly the Vatican, a major secondary target was a major location of resistance, deployed an alien artifact which defended the city via a powerful energy shield.

With out the Ha'tak ability to bombard from orbit the lynch pin of Goa'uld invasion strategy to remove and cow the population of the invaded world into submission was removed, so thus began the war.

In individual regions began the battle street to street fighting, combat in the forests, combat in the desert, combat in the marshes, even on the sea. This resistance was the norm, early on, but all too soon collaboration began between the human survivors and the invaders.

Technology was taken from the invaders. Naquadah reactors started to be used to power cities, manufacturing of weapons, and development of an anti Goa'uld serum. Biological weapons, were useless but in some cases chemical weapons were of use, though an aerosolized form of the serum saw extensive use against not only the Goa'uld but the Jaffa. In response the Goa'uld adopted these advances as their own, and used them against each other. In response they developed anti toxins against chemical weapons, which all intelligent Goa'uld took regularly.

The Ismail'ii rose to prominence in the middle east their long thought dead assassins taking out Goa'uld and Jaffa commanders with Holy Zeal. The Mossad of Israel went to ground like other black ops to attempt to protect their Nations people.

It was these black operators who committed terror attacks against the Goa'uld. They would also form some of the first successful organized resistance groups.

In the mid west the personnel of the SGC deprived the snake heads of the Star gate, and fought as the principle resistance in that region of the United States. In the East of the Former United States the Red Dawn made a name for themselves finding the closely guarded secret which brought them victory against the Slave Armies of Jaffa and their Goa'uld masters.

More than four hundred million of India's civilian population died with the first eight months of the ground war. While in India Kali turned her hordes on millions who refused to accept, something even the Hindus who didn't agree thought her actions were merely that as her as the Destroyer.

In China Yu Huang Shang Ti brought the first Collaboration Government into form. This government would establish stability in the region only threatened occasionally by the likes of Kali, and terrorist attacks. Yu was amongst the oldest of the system lords, and his hand was firm with justice established in very clear edicts written thousands of years previous.

Major cities suffered heavily in the early years of the invasion. New York, LA, Tokyo, Shanghai, and many other cities lost on average fifty to seventy percent of their populations during the conflict with the Goa'uld. Starvation was rampant through out, not just third world countries. Food production dropped dramatically, and even with those that still produced surplus produce transporting it had become impossible.

As the borders of the world shattered, national identities lost, they rose from the ashes the varying some former gangs, others had been militias, the military and some just learned.

Aesir, and other by products of the super soldier programs run by varying nations, engaged in regular urban combat where the goa'uld had little experience, but refused to back down because of their ego. Phase One and Two of the Aesir, those that had survived of the first generation, such as Jonathan O'neill, as well as the side project of the Aesir; Les Enfants Terribles rallied together forming a loose coalition based on shared heritage.

In this period of unprecedented scale of conflict and blood shed, technology changed, new things developed out of necessity, because of the discovery or acquirement of alien technology.

This would be the beginning of the unprecedented period of warlordism across the globe. Humanity would not unite as one to fight off the alien menace, such was merely the dreams of a forgotten, lost, and burned era of prosperity. Humanity would however fight.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: All Phase Two of Project Aesir are named after varying points from Norse Mythology, and O'neill is in trouble, well maybe.

I had originally planned, in the First Draft, to use Yu as the Goa'uld who makes contact with O'neill.

This takes place sometime during season 4, before that everything is canon for galactic affairs, at least modern affairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Red Dawn

-

-

Helltanz's notes: well then this is chapter two, and yes I am aware I is very late.

To address not all the Goa'uld will be bad guys, personal believer that races are not all of one design, Yu, Bastet, and Ptah for example. Any way further information to share; this story on the concern of technology; lets address that, ideas from Macross (More Than Likely No Veritech However), Alpha Centauri, some Star Trek, some Gundam (again no Mobile Suits, mobile armors may be, though it will probably be an improved Moebius type of thing), and one thing I can't tell you however is because it would be to big of a spoiler.

Crossover wise, I'm tempted to throw in chaps like Jason Bourne, and a certain hard ass police officer, and possibly even John Conner and Rambo, however if I did that I fear I would give in to temptation to given more powerful industrial fictional people to humanity, and lets face it humanity in the US is stomping the Goa'uld slave army when it comes to urban warfare. Dutch will make an appearance.

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction… I am growing tired of writing these blasted disclaimers.

-

-

Story begin

-

-

"This organization was founded at the dawn of the twenty first century, so I suppose the name makes sense… we are the Red Dawn. By the beginning of the twenty second century the Goa'uld are just a bitter memory of the Earth, but a foe had emerged against and yet again we seem to face another group of humans, and I use that term lightly, religious fanatics, we've beat them twice already this time its final… commence orbital bombardment."

Quote from Graf Admiral McClain, Red Dawn Third Fleet, End of the Third Ori Crusade, Extermination of the Ori shrine world of Tarsis, Ori Home Galaxy

-

-

Aliens were not unknown; Ellis had been in 'Nam during one of the 'Hunts'. Hell the old man had pickled a couple of the alien creatures the one doing the Hunting were after. The creatures, the pickled ones, were quadruped with acid blood and blade tails and no discernable eyes. The 'Hunters' they were men like beings, but with strange luminous blood, and even stranger faces. Their weapons were powerful at least those technological tools, few that they employed. They seemed to prefer baser weapons blades yet all the more lethal for it. Ragnarok ran a finger over one such fine blade.

If Ellis was correct the 'Arduous Journey' had been walked by them all. They were the Aesir named in honor of the deities of war from Norse mythology, gods even the Goa'uld feared. An attempt to manipulate the odds to favor America; to quicken evolution. Bragi was easily the frailest of them, but no less a danger in a the fight. The Goa'uld shrieked as said Aesir removed with precise care a layer of flesh revealing the muscle below. There was no need or point in anesthetics, why waste it on an enemy was the general consensus.

James had along with several others had went else where to explore the caves more in depth.

The mapping endeavor would take at the very least a year, and those here couldn't imagine how the cave was natural.

-

-

The counter attack in the region was quick and brutal the Aesir utilized the few cloaking belonging to the 'hunters' to eliminate the roving patrols that were harming the Empire State. The newly formed fifth division of the Red Dawn were up and running ops, as well as along with the University group accompanying them to restore the nuclear power plants. Meanwhile the Seventh were pushing north to liberate Virginia under Heimdall, while the sixth were moving towards Maryland to meet up with the Sons of Liberty, under Baldr, while Forsetti and Loki managed defense of the 'home' territories.

Tyr loaded the magazine into his Soviet bloc weapon.

The object was to reach and reinforce the former capital of the former Peach State of the Earth's former super power.

It seemed as if by if initial reports that Heru-ur had severely either underestimated the South's resistance to his occupation or most of his troops had been killed before landing… which given the shit load of nukes the militaries had supposedly fired might be the case mused the super soldier.

-

-

Heru-ur had done a number of things that were pissing the locals off to rebel more, the whole I am your god thing basically united all the varying Christian churches, to an extent, in the deep south into one large crusade bent on the sole goal of burning the Blaspheming, devil thing from space, got to love a bunch of bible thumbing mobs popping up in the middle of enemy occupied territory, pity it was a large majority got killed, the Goa'uld didn't like other religions.

The Goa'uld in their arrogance had not expected this kind of resistance the army of Jaffa responsible for bringing the will of their god to the former states of Alabama and Georgia, numbering nearly fifty thousand was now barely a fifth of that number spread between the two states, as for the other states similar combat was going on in the south.

The whole mass killing things, after the news of the first two, particularly the one in Savannah, or three spread soon caused mass revolts, as well as the discovery of how to detect the parasite with a simple X ray scan of the head, and the looking for the definitive marks of implantation.

Less religious minded groups had shown up as well among them the fledgling Red Dawn.

Spring was in to full swing, yet school wasn't in, in fact the only people occupying the schools were the universities where scientists tinkered with alien tech.

"Did I mention I absolutely hate Raviolis?" Remarked Adrian.

"You shouldn't complain this is a feast," stated one of the rescued people.

"That a jet?" commented one of the new guys looking up.

"Looks like an F-15, think its ours?"  
"Don't think those dumb ass snakes can fly our planes," Remarked Bret sarcasically.

"Seen any more?"  
"No but you heard the space invaders haven't taken Benning,"  
"Benning is an Army base dumbass."

"Old man hows teaching the fresh meat?"

Ellis swatted the basket ball player. "tch," He spat on the ground, "We need more guns,"  
"I may have a solution for that,"  
"We're listen glasses." Nolan snarked, "How you reckon we fix the problem?"  
"Well I believe I understand the workings of the aliens' principle weapon,"  
"Your point, they suck I was twenty fucking feet was and the dumb Son of bitch still missed me,"

"Exactly, but that is because of ergonomics,"  
"Say what?"

"I believe it is possible mount the array on a-"  
"Normal gun frame?" suggested Sammy.

-

-

The super soldier adjusted his plasma pistol, the small weapon had the power of the Goa'uld staff weapon with the ergonomics of a human pistol, with all the longevity of the Goa'uld weapon. He fired twice. Average losses ten jaffa to every one trained, fresh out of boot camp, soldier, and that was in an open field, urban combat, the humans had the clear advantage, three jaffa to one human conscript.

The assault on Atlanta was faltering; the Goa'uld attempt to re take the large metro area was failing, that was good, even if some of the buildings were in shambles.

-

-

The Jaffa slumped, a pair of prongs piercing his stomach on his head the mark of the Goa'uld Heru-ur. The old man spat on the body. It had been like this for a few weeks. Truth be told the East coast was putting a hell of a resistance, meeting up with the remnants of the armed forces in the area and regrouping.

Every one had unanimously agreed on the not following the Geneva Convention.

Paul kicked the 'the Xerces wannabe' in the 'nads, he continued to taunt the alien for a few moments.

The 'Red Dawn' as they were called was based out of the mountain they had first sought shelter in. With in the six month of the occupation Heru-ur had suffered heavy losses and the steadily expanding 'Red Dawn' was encompassing portions of North Georgia, east Tennessee and western parts of the Carolinas. Though this was loose, the 'Red Dawn' was still purging Goa'uld, but at least some level of civilization had been restored, the university had even managed to figure a power source up.

This was in fact one of the regions that had held out the longest.

Tyr gripped his radio, "Tell Bragi he owes me dinner." He stated.

"You can wait," Ragnarok responded.

"Yeah the idiot left his space ship to conquer," whooped one of the men over the radio.

-

The Ha'tak was stormed by no less than a battalion size group of Red Dawn, the Jaffa were fractured, their god was supposed to have been returning now the Tauri were slicing through their hastily organized defenses.

Yeah the armory full of Staff weapons would be over flowing again. The bodies of dying jaffa had their throats slit or blades plunged into their stomachs. With the restoration of power, courtesy of taking the nuclear power plants in northern Georgia, to the city it would be easy to make sure every remained possession free.

Automatic and semi automatic fire tore through the chain mail armor of the hapless jaffa.

Ragnarok had arrived in the prison section of the Ha'tak.

The 'old man' opened his eyes, he bore strong Egyptian features. "Human," he rasped the dual tone of his voice pained and cracking. "One of the Tauri." Blood dripped from his mouth.

The plasma pistol glowed. "Snake head," snarled a Red Dawn designated Lieutenant as he raised his new side arm. "Why shouldn't we blast you into Hell where you belong?"  
The host coughed spasming. "I am Ptah." He stated. "not" his body erupted into another fit of spasms. "enemy, betrayed I was. Let me have vengeance." Rasped the Goa'uld, it would have been a pitiful sight in most cases.

-

-

Jack O'neill wondered how on earth he got him self into these messes as he walked down the halls of the Ha'tak, oh yeah the deals offered were good, if you could trust the snake to leave things at the agreed value, Bastet had made a similar argument as the skank had, by who O'neill was referring to Hathor, well at the very least Bastet had not resort to any mind control attempts or trying to turn him into a jaffa. The whole friend of humanity she continued to spout, coupled with the whole constant touching however was extremely annoying and or just down right creepy.

The first offer basically promised Jack the whole dominion of the Earth should Bastet succeed, the stipulation being earth was passively under Goa'uld rule, not some thing the air force colonel wanted, the second offer was she would assist O'neill in his resistance efforts, provided he did not focus on her, Bastet, holdings, as she called them.

O'neill slumped in to the chair, where the hell were Carter, Daniel and Teal'c he wondered. The American mid west had repulsed the Goa'uld handily, in fact Stargate Command had become a literal fortress for the resistance if the rumor was true. Which was odd considering that Hammond probably would have ordered the Self destruct armed during the incursion.

As for the rest of the United States the south east was skirmish central with Jaffa waging an ill suited Urban combat in Atlanta, which at last report had nearly been completely repulsed, Miami and the other major southern cities.

The headquarters of the Infantry, Fort Benning had deployed copious amounts of fire power across the Chattahoochee stone walling the jaffa, stashes of Davy crocket nukes were being deployed along with snipers. Also where reports of some iron demon of the Tauri that had been unleashed on Heru-ur's forces, which for the moment the colonel meant tanks.

The Goa'uld attempts at air superiority were failing miserably as they lost hundreds of gliders to anti air defenses or shoulder fired missiles. The mid range bombers, Alkesh, were frequently being hit by ground fired anti air missiles when possible fired at their cockpits.

-

-

Getting the resistance in his area to work with the jaffa had about the same difficulties as his second generation counter part had getting the Red Dawn to work with the Goa'uld. Yet O'neill did have some success, he made a mental memo to thank Danny for insisting that he learn Egyptian.

Particularly the rebuilding of infrastructure and defense, the new plants responsible for building munitions and guns, the latter of which had been met by some whining by the Jaffa, who had been reluctant about giving up their precious staff weapons.

Soon enough they, the combined forces of new human resistance soldiers and jaffa, would be ready to march on Apophis's forces which were besieging Colorado and Nevada.

O'neill looked over the report for what seemed like the hundredth time, why did he have to handle the economic portion of logistics, supply build up however was taking much of his time. Outside the Resistance 'Capital' military stronghold hundreds of new 'recruits', more accurately draftees, were being put through their drills. "Yeah Apophis we are coming for you." He commented with a smirk, the rest of SG 1 had better be okay. The resistance leader thought.

-

-

Snake, Solid, sighed and snapped the Jaffa's neck. The trek across Canada and back to the US was proving such a pain. These Goa'uld had shown up and ruined a perfectly good retirement. The elite soldier was currently in Seattle, having just made contact with the local 'resistance'. Using that term lightly, the group was ragtag, some where crooks, others cops, and others just kids with guns, thankfully, at least Snake thought a few appeared to be soldiers.

This was going to be a long night. He groaned as the sky lit up.

-

-

Historical excerpt War of Independence the Eastern States Former USA

The East coast during the war of Independence was fractured into two major groups and a handful of primarily city based resistances forces, excluding of course the Former United States Army based out of Fort Benning.

The most northern of these groups was the Sons of Liberty primarily controlling what was Pennsylvania, Massachusetts, New York, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Hampshire, Vermont, New Jersey and Maine. This group adapted their name from a pre invasion organization, which existed before the signing of the United States Constitution. The group mixed a fine portion of hard corp. survivalists, gang bangers, police, and more technologically minded individuals. Relatively the Goa'uld invasion did not immediately think the northern united States, being mostly urbanized, having likely expected them to be mostly docile workers mobilized an army of jaffa. Heru-ur soon found the number of armed individuals facing his Jaffa was staggering. The Sons of Liberty were noticeable for being the first group to build an anti orbital defense battery, the first of which was situated in New York, the large anti matter cannon destroyed eight of Heru-ur's Ha'tak from orbit during the second year of the war, the year of its completion. There leader was and is a member of the mysterious Les Enfant Terribles.

The second organization was the bigger of Heru-ur's night mares, and his ultimate down fall. The Red Dawn at the time of its inception under the guidance of Mathew Ellis, who is to this day interred in the Red Dawn Headquarters, ever remembered for slaying the False God Heru-ur. Succeeding him as leader was Ragnarok who formed the modern Red Dawn High Council. The Red Dawn made further history as forming a permanent alliance with an Alien race. The Red Dawn during the War of Independence for the main stay up until the last two years of the conflict, comprised mainly of Georgia, the Carolinas, the Virginias, and western Tennessee, as well the eastern portions of the Florida panhandle.

Fort Benning held as the force holding out against the Goa'uld stronghold that emerged in Alabama, where Heru-ur's resident commander had carpet bombed the area with a squadron of Alkesh to weaken resistance considerably. Like the Sons of Liberty they began using Metal Gear Weapons prior to the union with the Red Dawn. Their forces substantially held against the Goa'uld slave armies charge. Further more while the Sons of Liberty were the first to build a anti orbital weapon, the home of the infantry was able to deploy numerous machine guns nests, this older technology proved a useful rush stopper. Also they used to great effect the technology pioneered by the metal gear program.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I'll introduce Liquid next chapter, probably. The combined population of Georgia Alabama is over twelve million. As for SG 1, I'll mainly focus on O'neill but other than that it focuses on the Red Dawn Resistance.

We'll get more in depth next chapter, well probably.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Red Dawn

-

-

Helltanz's notes:

-

-

Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction… I am growing tired of writing these blasted disclaimers.

-

-

Story begin

-

-

The push into Virginia had no way to describe it had been a bitch, though hitting Quantico had yielded some impressive finds, if it had required some brutal fighting to get to the information, and the loss of several people due to spook booby traps per each room.

Ragnarok pushed a body over, apparently the CIA were or at least had been study the Predators, and the 'Xenomorph' species. "Is he stable?"  
"'Er should make it, some kind of bio weapon," The other super soldier paused, "A failed one by the looks of it. Fever among other things," Bragi shook his head, "I need to get him to a proper medical facility to be sure, and I need the papers of course," He commented.

The leader of the group nodded.

-

-

With the recovery of the Fabrinque National plant in Virginia some amount of production capability had been gained by the Red Dawn. The construction companies, or rather what had survived of them, had went to work setting up to repair, and with the lack of the new refitted vehicles powered by Naquadah, it was slow and had of course delayed expanding the facilities that served as the Red Dawn primary headquarters. Though Ptah, if a bit distrusted, his help was proving quite useful.

Exploration of previously mentioned facilities caves had proved that it had certainly been used by some alien race though clearly not the Goa'uld, however exploration further would have to wait as the Goa'uld were attacking Fort Benning from two fronts, of rather Heru-ur was attacking. Red Dawn forces were being transferred to attempt to relieve the strain.

The Aesir looked up, "How are things?" he inquired.

"Well the first of the upgraded Death Gliders are now combat ready," Erin McClain, head of the Red Dawn Logistics and just out of the hospital, stated popping another few aspirin leaves into his mouth. "We have yet to recover either enough Naquadah or cloaking devices to complete upgrade on all of them."

"Begun the war of independence has," Ragnarok remarked. The United States Capital had been nearly completely leveled by the mass of jaffa the Pentagon had held out a month long siege, long enough for the Red Dawn and the Sons of Liberty to converge, even if they had been quite late in showing up.

The Joint Chiefs of Staff had been meeting with the president when the Alkesh had attacked the interceptors from Andrews had not made it in time.

After that the Goa'uld had attempted to continue to level the city, the pentagon had some defense present, when the aircraft had arrived they managed to shoot down the Alkesh, which had subsequently crashed into the side of the Pentagon as fiery mass.

What ever was at Benning was something, which had prevented a similar fate from befalling the army base, something the Red Dawn desired to use against the Goa'uld.

"What about the Alkesh?"

"Undergoing repairs, engines are pretty half of what was there," he remarked. "I will admit the snake head is useful, he knows how to make them more powerful, but we do have limited resources of the snake head metals. There is also the matter of the Ha'tak, sir"

Ragnarok sighed the adapted military attitude was supposed to have been a benefit, but having a guy you knew since childhood do it was kind of annoying, especially considering it had been his fuck up that had nearly gotten him killed, and the same accident was causing the guy chronic migraines.

-

-

"I refuse to have this discussion with you general" Ragnarok remarked sternly.

"Your damn right we aren't going to have this discussion," the general agreed smugly. The older man doubled over as the super soldier punched him in the stomach.

"You would do well to remember general it was the Red Dawn that bled to recover the Ha'tak, as well the Alkesh, you have no authority over our organization." Stated Erin pushing his glasses up, who had slowly been recovering, even if he did still go through a bottle of aspirin a week, or taking it directly from the tree.

"Your position is relatively ceremonial," Ragnarok acknowledged, still looking down on the general as he clutched his ribs, which were most certainly bruised if not flat out broken in some places. "The US government no longer exists if you would remember the destruction of DC."

The general scowled, but wasn't stupid enough to reach for his side arm, not with two super soldiers, not that he knew what they were, and eight Red Dawn regulars plus another Red Dawn Commander, who had recently hurled a three hundred pound jaffa with enough force to impale said alien slave soldier on a tree branch.

The Red Dawn filed out leaving the man rubbing his bruised ribs and ego.

"Did you hear that crack," remarked one of the regulars  
"Did you see his face." Commented another of the 'soldiers'.

"Enough," Erin barked rubbing his temples, the migraine was still there.

"He's right," Ragnarok agreed nodding to his friend. "What is the status of the Ha'tak?"  
"Combat worthy, Ptah has completed his upgrades." He answered as the two continued down the corridor, "We are still repairing the Alkesh. She is atmosphere capable however light speed is out of the question." The young man stated, "Not that we would be able to do much with the Ha'tak in Orbit, and all the debris from their infighting." The two continued walking towards the bridge of the Ha'tak.

The door opened.

"Boss man, er commander," Paul chuckled waving sheepishly. "We almost there." He announced. Indeed on the horizon was the City of Columbus. Jaffa were attacking the city cheering at the Ha'tak approaching the city, expecting their god to reign holy fire upon the infidel Humans. "Come on boss give the order."  
"Weapons batteries target the Jaffa forces, and hail Fort Benning." The super soldier stated

The weapons officer, Donald, smirked. The cannons glowed and missiles emerged from the hull.

"Death Gliders in bound they are moving to deal with defenders."  
"The Jaffa have shows no signs of suspecting us, acknowledgement from Fort Benning."

"Fire missiles take out the death gliders." Paul ordered, "Fire cannons."

Bill tapped his headset. "Launch our fighters, for the preservation of our blue and pure world." He called out

Plasma rained down as silvery objects blurred on the horizon.

"Radiation detected." Announced the sensor officer "They're nuclear fletchetes." Mark announced. The silver objects were highly agile bipedal machines armed with rail guns, not that the Red Dawn knew that at present, and normal weapons.

"Wish we had more Death Gliders," Remarked one member of the Red Dawn bridge crew.

"It can't be helped." Admitted the head of logistics shaking his still throbbing head, which only exasperated the problem.

-

-

The city was in pretty good shape to tell the truth. Apparently the plasma weapon idea had caught on as well, the Army had developed a Vulcan cannon version of the staff weapon and a Naquadah powered helicopter gunship, as well as plasma rifles, and this plasma mortar of sorts, which had about half the power of the anti ship weapons on the Ha'tak class vessels. Overall the Red Dawn reinforcements were rather proud of their former, seeing as the US was no more, nation's military.

"You made one hell of an impression." Stated the General in charge of the home of the Infantry, who was thank god more tolerable than the four star rescued from the Pentagon.  
"Thank you," remarked the Red Dawn commander. "We are the Red Dawn." He stated.  
"General," bellowed the ass hole from the pentagon. "I demand you place these-" That was as far as he got.

"I believe I informed you about you the lack of power of your position." Ragnarok remarked from behind him.

"You have no authority," the general raved,  
"The United Stated no longer exists general, we have been invaded, further interference and you will be considered a traitor to humanity." The super soldier stated. "I leave him to you," he remarked,

-

-

Yeah relations between the majority of the remaining US military was bad, though given a large number had switched sides to Red Dawn commands it wasn't that important. That said All of the former Empire State of the South had been liberated, defenses were being built, oh and up north the Sons of Liberty had finished and used their big honking space gun much to the shock of the Goa'uld.

"Atmosphere contacts it's a some-" the officer stated trailing off trying to figure out exactly what in the hell was on his scope.

"It is a Tel'tac" Ptah announced.

"right being pursued by death gliders," the man continued  
"we are enroute to intercept." Announced the CAG from his station entering his two cents into the conversation. 'Goa'uld' death Gliders versus Red Dawn upgraded Death Gliders on even numbers meant victory for the later, though with Ptah, and human military knowledge was it really all that surprising?

"Damn it the Tel'tac is gonna crash before we can intercept."

"I would suggest ground troops being deployed." Ptah stated, Ellis looked a little annoyed but nodded.

-

The door to the cargo ship opened.

"It's a jaffa," Dead panned one of the troopers as the old Jaffa, Bra'tac, emerged. Bragi advanced.

Bra'tac nodded to the troopers, "I no longer serve the False Gods" he assured them "Are you the commander of this resistance?" asked the elderly Jaffa as the young super soldier approached.

"Something like that," the blond answered. "I am Bragi."  
"I am called Bra'tac," he introduced "You have my thanks for you assistance warriors of the Tauri."

-

-

Former Northern Continental United States

The blonde super soldier who headed the Sons of Liberty, known only as Liquid Snake, surveyed the gun emplacement. The Sons of Liberty were easily the most technologically advanced group on the American continent, especially given the number of genome soldiers who were under this man's command, especially considering he now had the body of his 'father' Big Boss.

"Boss," stated a soldier in urban camo, "Transmission from the Red Dawn," the man announced. "Something about a resistance group amongst the slave armies of the Goa'uld." He continued.

Liquid smirked, "Really, that's interesting." He drawled, his tone of voice sent shivers down everyone's spine who was present. The blonde walked forward, "What is the status of our defensive emplacements?" he inquired.

The answer was as expected, the analysis of the Cannons of their own captured Alkesh and Ha'tak had allowed the group to build their own, the only limiting factor being Naquadah but with nuclear and other power plants up and running the cannons were modified to accept them even if they still worked better with the alien metal.

The antimatter cannon in New York was functioning, and if all went well Chicago would have a second one running as well soon.

"Good our observation of the space in orbit indicates Ha'tak are descending over the Northern Hemisphere we'll need to be ready."

-

-

"Shit," exclaimed one of the officers loudly, "We have nine Ha'tak over us," he trailed off, "well actually their holding orbit over the crash sight in north Carolina." The man admitted.

A booming metallic grating voice echoed as a hologram as another 'Xerces wanabe', a fact which Paul made sure everyone knew his opinion of, appeared, "Warriors of the Tauri I am the God Zipak'na hear me, I have come to your world seeking to bring the mass murderer Bra'tac to justice," the hologram began to fizzle

"Damn,"  
"Sons of Liberty?" questioned the old man watching the flash of lights in the sky above them.

"Don't think so no energy reading ground side," responded the soldier manning the sensor array, "Fuck two of the Ha'tak just opened up on the leader either side."  
The air discolored further.

"And the Yanks just fired on one of Ha'tak destroyed another is dead in the water." He announced seemingly giddy at the destruction.

-

-

"Heard Eastern Europe is beating up a hell of a fight," Remarked Nolan tossing the football to another of the Red Dawn,

"Yeah Transylvania or wherever, impaling the Jaffa just like Dracula was supposed to have done, bet you the snakes are still more scared of us, than they are of them," Ed remarked smugly passing the football he had just caught.

"Arabs lost Medina and are furious about it," Ragnarok commented,  
"Medina?" Questioned Samuel, "One of their factory cities?" He queried.

"Nah one of their holy cities, apparently non Muslims aren't supposed to enter it." Ellis commented intercepting the foot ball. "Apparently all the Mosques got destroyed as well, Mecca is holding out though,"  
"Ain't like we can do anything about it, and the Vatican ain't going to do shit, you hear that shit their last diplomat was spouting,"  
Indeed the Holy See thought all resistance should be united under the church to fight the Heathens from space, he promptly got told to fuck off, didn't help he was from the northern part of the former United States and came off extremely rude to the Southern born members of the Red Dawn.

The rubutal hadn't exactly gone over very well, of course neither had his demands, even with the Catholic members, the Bishop, Boland, of the diocese of Savannah had even lectured the man, rather harshly at that.

"Moscow's under siege just like Atlanta was, course the Russians are holding out pressing on two front so they'll sally out and beat the aliens soon enough, just depends if they can do it before winter if they'll starve."

"It doesn't look good for them," James remarked stumbling to catch the football, "a lot of civilians are going to die either way."  
"Nothing we can do,"

-

-

"Lord O'neill," The former colonel grimaced as the Jaffa bowed, "We have successfully routed Apohpis's forces,"

Well that was at least good news, the snake in question was however still using the normal goa'uld tactics.

Which was an undeniable advantage, as was the new gate traversable hover tank, which was now being deployed. The vehicle amongst some of the older jaffa, Bratac's generation, those who remembered the threading the needle crafts rumors were impressed at the improvements, and the Tauri's experience in armored warfare, even if they weren't to keen on the new tactics.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes:

-

-


End file.
